


Tumblr ficlet: Blaine's New Crush

by KillerQueen80



Category: Glee
Genre: F/M, Gen, blam friendship, samcedes - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-25
Updated: 2013-05-25
Packaged: 2017-12-12 23:02:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/817082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KillerQueen80/pseuds/KillerQueen80
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on this prompt from my tumblr: Well what about Blaine having a crush on Chris Pine and Sam being “jealous” because come on he totally has bigger lips !</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tumblr ficlet: Blaine's New Crush

“So what, you don’t want to do me anymore?” Sam asks defensively as he and Blaine leave the movie theater?

“What? No, that’s not- Sam I - seriously?” Blaine looks at Sam both confused and frustrated at the same time. When he was a kid, Cooper used to tell him, if you keep making that face, it will get stuck, he’s starting to wonder if it’s true. Because between Tina and Sam, Blaine is often times both confused and frustrated.

“You think he’s hotter than me, admit it!”

“Oh my God, Sam! I’m not answering that!” Blaine rolls his eyes as he walks through the mall, headed towards an escalator.

“I’m hotter than Chris Pine and you know it!”

“Sam, why does it matter? You’re straight, I don’t even like you that way anymore, it was just a little nothing crush because I missed Kurt,” Blaine explains, rushing towards Sbarro.

Sam stops, gasping in shock, “Take that back! That’s a terrible thing to say.” Sam stops, standing  with his arms crossed over his chest. Blaine looks towards the ever growing line at Sbarro and at Sam, who’s standing there with a hurt look on his face.

Blaine ducks his head, muttering to himself, he walks over to Sam and grabs his arm.

“You are more high maintenance than Kurt ever was, you know that, Sam? I think Chris Pine is hot, doesn’t mean that I can’t think other people are hot too.”

"My lips are bigger than his,” Sam mutter, his pout only accentuating his lips, Blaine starts catches himself staring at Sam’s lips and redirects his gaze.

“Yes, they are. But his eyes are nicer.”

Sam huffs again, Blaine rolls his eyes affectionately, “Fine, Sam, I still want to do you, are you happy? Can we go now, I’m hungry.”

“I would have made an awesome Kirk, have you heard my Shatner impression?”

“Yes, Sam, multiple times. Come on, I’ll pay for your pizza.”


End file.
